


Wathe

by scrawny_raven



Series: You Can Count My Freckles: A Collection Of Poems [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Poetry, Royalty, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrawny_raven/pseuds/scrawny_raven
Summary: A fantasy poem about the horrors that lie in the forests of Wathe.
Series: You Can Count My Freckles: A Collection Of Poems [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129883
Kudos: 1





	Wathe

The forest was meant to ward off monsters.  
Demons with horns,   
Nightmares of scorn.  
The dark green needles were daggers  
That protected the kingdom of Wathe.

His eyes were like the pine, the daggers part at least.  
Greed cried out in black tears,  
Thicker than tar, sweeter than berries,  
What a way to stop the pain,  
Forcing it onto your lover.

Human blood is red, like raspberry jam.  
Dripping down the bark behind her head  
like a gruesome crown.  
It trickled down   
her temples, his knuckles, their lips.

Eden’s serpent had come to play,  
Lapping at Phlegethon,  
Flickering through fangs.  
His tongue savored every bit,  
But she only felt the flames.

Forbidden fruit burned,   
Unripe juices festered,  
Down her throat and into her bloodstream.  
Her life was a game of sink or swim,  
And her first mistake was loving him.

Wathe was an ethereal kingdom  
But overrun with beasts with human hearts  
What was left of their queen,  
Who thought she could find sanctuary  
Within his green?

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to anyone who reads this. This was written a while ago and I might extend it if anyone likes it.


End file.
